Dragon Tail Shippuden
by Gokai Doctor
Summary: [CHECK PROFILE FOR NEW FIC TITLED "Hope From Heroes"] This is a crossover fic between Naruto Shippuden, Dragon Ball Z, and Fairy Tail. This tells what would happen if the Fairy Tail and Naruto characters were dropped into the Dragon Ball Universe right before the Dead Zone Movie took place. Naruto x Sakura & Natsu x Lucy
1. Prologue

**The beginning of a new adventure! I'm very excited to get write this series as I'm fan of all three and I've always wanted a fan fiction like this, but nobody ever came out with one, so I've taken it upon myself to do so! The title for this series was originally a WIP title, but it grew on me, so I'm gonna keep it. Without any further distractions, I present, Dragon Tail Shippuden!**

* * *

 _ **Dragon Tail Shippuden Episode 0 "Prologue"**_

"Ah man, I can't wait to see everyone!" Naruto shouts happily as jumps up with excitement while Jiraiya watches on amused.

"What are you gonna do once we there?" Jiraiya asks Naruto curiously when he suddenly grows silent and still.

"I need to see how Sakura is doing," Naruto replies not surprising Jiraiya, but he then smiles widely. "Then I'm gonna go eat tons of ramen!"

"It's been 5 years and that's still all you can think about," Jiraiya retorts scoffing at Naruto and his love for ramen.

"Well yeah, ramen is the best!" Naruto declares as he starts to see the walls of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf. "Heck yeah! Race ya their pervy sage!"

"Naruto, wait!" Jiraiya calls out as Naruto leaps into the air when suddenly a golden aura starts to float around him.

"What the heck?" Naruto calls out as the golden aura starts to burn even brighter and with a puff of smoke he suddenly disappears.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouts completely bewildered as it seems Naruto has just completely vanished.

Meanwhile in the middle of Konoha Sakura is heading inside the Hokage's chambers to discuss something with Tsunade. Sakura knocks on the doors of Tsunade's office.

"Come in," Tsunade states with a very bored tone.

"It's me Lady Tsunade," Sakura remarks timidly as she sees Tsunade quickly whip around her chair.

"Whew, I thought it was one of those council nut jobs again. They've been really getting on my nerves as of late." Tsunade retorts letting out a massive sigh as she slumps into her chair. Just as Sakura is about to talk, Tsunade puts up her finger. "If this is about sending you out to find Sasuke again, then the answer is still no."

"But Lady Tsunade, it's been 5 years!" Sakura shouts before she covers her mouth with her hands. "I just… 5 years is too long for him to be okay."

"Sakura. Okay, I'll let you go, but first you might wanna check the gates. I heard someone might be coming home today." Tsunade remarks as Sakura's eyes light up.

"Naruto?" She asks as Tsunade nods. Sakura starts running out of the office when suddenly a golden light starts to surround her and she disappears.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Do you get it now Fairy Tail brat? Fire can never beat wind!" Erigor shouts confidently while Natsu puts his arms up to block the incoming rush of wind.

"Damn it, it's almost like a typhoon." Natsu retorts feeling the force of the wind smacking up against his body.

"Your flames can no longer touch me! Eat this! Storm Shred!" Erigor shouts creating a magic circle and shooting out blasts of wind from it while Natsu dodges helplessly.

"Damn… you!" Natsu shouts as he emits fire from his feet to propel him into the air to strike at Erigor. However, Erigor easily uses the wind to smack him into the ground. "It's not just my flames that can't get to him, my fists can't either!"

"What's the matter punk, that all you got? I thought you'd be a bit tougher! No matter. I'll end this. This is Flying Phoenix magic that will tear you to pieces!" Erigor gloats increasing the power of his wind against Natsu. "Emera Baram!"

A magical circle appears in front of Erigor as balls of concentrated wind energy start to float around him.

"Emera Baram, he said? If you get hit with that, you'll be torn apart!" Happy shouts while hugging the floor as to not be flown away from the fight and Natsu.

"Scatter into the wind you hotheaded brat!" Erigor states firing off a tornado like straight into Natsu and Happy. Natsu takes the brunt of the attack and goes flying into the railroad tracks.

"Natsu get up!" Happy shouts nudging Natsu with his paws.

"His body is still in one piece? I'm impressed. Not bad for a young wizard!" Erigor gloats while Happy continues to shout at Natsu trying to get him to wake up. "Worry not. The old geezers'll be following him shortly. From the sweet sound of the lullaby…"

Suddenly, Natsu's fist collides with the ground and fire begins to erupt around him.

"Lullaby this, lullaby that. If you want the old man's head, then fight him fair and square!" Natsu shouts as his fire starts to burn brighter and hotter than ever before.

"That's my Natsu!" Happy call outs as he starts backing up.

"Impossible! He's still standing?" Erigor retorts taking a step back.

"If you don't have the will to fight him, then lay off!" Natsu shouts igniting his hands-on fire and going in to punch Erigor.

"Stubborn brat!" Erigor retorts blasting him back yet again. Natsu angrily grabs a hold of the rail road track igniting a fire aura around him again which starts to grow again.

"Damn it! Why can't I get close to him?!" Natsu shouts at the top of his lungs as the pupils in his eyes completely white out. "I can't stand it!"

The fire starts to expand and balls of it starts to manifest around Natsu.

"This is some eerie magic. It's like his emotions are manifesting themselves as flames." Erigor states as suddenly the wind starts to be slowly pulled away from the barrier around Erigor which Happy notices.

"This is… Erigor's wind seems to be flowing in a weird direction." Happy remarks as Natsu's anger explodes into more power and flames. The wind continues to be pulled towards Natsu and Happy realizes what is going on. "Natsu! Just give up, let Gray handle this one."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Natsu shouts as the anger starts to boil and the fire begins to explode around him and expand.

"The super-heated air around Natsu moves upward extremely fast, creating an area of low pressure. And wind blows towards areas with low pressure!" Happy thinks to himself as the entire barrier surrounding Erigor completely disappears.

"I will be the one to defeat you! Sword Edge of the Eternal Dragon!" Natsu suddenly jumps forward with all the speed and fire around him punching Erigor with all of his might in the stomach causing him to collapse into unconsciousness.

"That's my Natsu!" Happy shouts happily jumping up and down.

"That's not what you said a second ago," Natsu retorts.

"Cat's have very weak short-term memory." Happy states looking up at Natsu with cute eyes.

"You said I couldn't beat him, so Erza should do it!" Natsu shouts angrily.

"His memory is even worse then a cat's. Not Erza… Gray!" Happy remarks with Natsu taking a step away from Happy. "But anyway, you won Natsu!"

"Yup, so we're good!" Natsu remarks happily.

A car slowly drives up with Lucy carrying Erza out and Gray jumping out to inspect the charred and unconscious Erigor.

"You actually had a problem with this guy?" Gray asks taunting Natsu.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouts at Gray.

"And besides, you're gonna attract weirdos with that bare chested muffler look." Gray retorts as Natsu starts to get fired up.

"I don't wanna hear that from you." Natsu retorts motioning to Gray's bare chest. "Lucy, give me your clothes."

"Why me?!" Lucy shouts at Natsu with Erza giggling.

"Anyways, splendid work Natsu. We managed to protect the Guild Masters." Erza states as suddenly a gold aura starts to envelop the five of them and in the blink of an eye they disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh, mighty Shenron, please grant me this wish. I wish that heroes from different times would be brought to this universe. A great and mighty evil is rising, but they need to be ready, so send them to Earth right before Raditz arrived. Time and history is changing and it's for the worst. This universe needs heroes to help combat this. This is my wish, Shenron!"


	2. Episode 1: Arrival

**Wow, I did not think that this series would get so popular overnight. I really hope that I don't disappoint!**

* * *

 _ **Dragon Tail Shippuden Episode 1 "Arrival"**_

"Ow!" Naruto cries out landing on the ground suddenly. He starts rubbing the back of his head and opens up his eyes to see that somehow, he's now in a desert. "What the heck?"

Naruto begins to look around him seeing that someone else is buried in the sand.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asks concerned as he starts to wipe away the sand to reveal Ino face down in the sand. "Ino!"

"Naruto?" A familiar voice asks curiously. Naruto turns his head to see Shikamaru brushing sand off him as he was partially buried too. "It's been a while,"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouts excitedly until a loud growl can be heard by both of them. "Where are we?"

"Probably in the Hidden Sand which doesn't make much sense as I was just in Konoha," Shikamaru retorts grabbing Ino and pulling her up and out of the sand. He then puts two fingers up to her neck and sighs. "She's out cold. We need to get out of this desert."

"You won't hear any complaints from me, but maybe we should look for Jiraiya or Choji. I was about to come into Konoha with Jiraiya, so maybe he'll be around here somewhere!" Naruto states jumping into the air to get an idea of where they are.

"It's no use, they're probably buried in the sand if they did somehow come with us. Plus, we need to get Ino to a doctor, she has a pretty bad fever." Shikamaru explains to Naruto as he lands. Naruto nods and they start to walk in a randomly chosen direction.

Meanwhile Sakura starts to wake up shaking the sand out of her hair and off her clothes.

"Where am I?" Sakura asks herself as suddenly a hand pops out of the sand causing Sakura to reel back and squeal a little bit.

"A little help?" The voice from under the sand calls out. Sakura, still a little bewildered, reaches over and helps the person covered in sand to stand up.

"Thanks! Who are you?" A pink haired guy asks Sakura curiously.

"Shouldn't I be asking you, you were the one buried in sand." Sakura states not realizing that she too was also buried in sand a few moments ago.

"Fair enough, I'm Natsu." He tells Sakura reaching out his hand to shake hers before his stomach begins to grumble. "Any chance you have something to eat?"

"Sadly no, I was going to wait to eat until my friend arrived, but then this happened." Sakura states as her stomach grumbles as well.

"So, you don't know where we are?" Natsu asks when he's suddenly hit over the head by Sakura.

"Of course not, have you not been following the conversation!" Sakura shouts angrily when suddenly a loud growl is heard causing the two's attention to shift towards that. "You hear that too, right?"

"Yep!" Natsu retorts starting to run towards whatever made the growling sound.

"Why are you heading towards it?" Sakura asks loudly as she starts to run close behind him finding herself to be a lot faster.

"Whatever made that noise is about to become our food!" Natsu explains to Sakura as she starts to get a disgusted look but realizes that if they really are in the Hidden Sand then they don't have much of a choice.

Meanwhile Krillin arrives at Kame House for their big reunion they have planned to all catch up.

"Hey Roshi, I'm back!" Krillin shouts landing on the beach and beginning to look around.

"Krillin!" Roshi suddenly calls out from the back of the house. Krillin rushes over to find a red-haired woman in complete metal armor with a sword to Roshi's throat.

"Um, lady can we talk about this?" Krillin asks nervously as he looks at Roshi who gulps.

"Not until this scrawny old man tells me how he summoned me here," The woman states pressing the sword up against Roshi's throat harder.

"Ma'am I promise he has no way of doing that, we're just as confused as you. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Krillin asks cautiously hoping to not get into a fight as he can sense that she's around his power level.

"My name is Erza of the Fairy Tail guild and this man was performing some sort of trickery as soon as I arrived here." Erza states before realizing that she should be a little more reasonable pulling back her sword.

"What's a guild?" Krillen asks confused as Erza gives him a puzzled look.

"You are on an island, so perhaps you're just out of touch. A guild is for those who use magic. It allows them to take up jobs by people who want something done." Erza explains to the two who just look at each other confused.

"Not to be rude lady, but I don't live here. I live on the mainland and I've never heard of magic and guilds before." Krillin states as Roshi runs behind him.

"Then perhaps there are no wizards in this land then," Erza states sheathing her sword and bowing to Roshi. "I apologize for my rude behavior,"

"She was so scary a second ago," Roshi thinks to himself as he also bows. "Think nothing of it my beautiful rose,"

"However, I have comrades. Can we go find them?" Erza asks curiously as Krillen shrugs.

"I guess so. It shouldn't be too hard as long as they're pretty powerful." Krillen remarks as he begins flying into the air trying to sense a Ki similar to Erza's.

"Where's the magic circle?" Erza asks confused as she can't see any wings on Krillen or any magic circle to indicate he used a spell.

"This? It's just me flying." Krillin states making Erza a little upset as Krillen realizes that she's gotten so far in her training and still doesn't even know how to fly. "Here, let me carry you,"

"I'll be fine on my own. Thank you. Requip!" Erza commands a magical circle forms around her and a beautiful white armor takes the place of her old one granting her wings and more power. Krillen nearly stumbles mid flight as she's much stronger than him. She flies up to Krillen. "Where to?"

"U-uh this way!" Krillen remarks flying towards a nearby desert while he thinks that she's even leagues ahead of Goku in this form.

Meanwhile Natsu and Sakura draw closer to whatever made the noise a lot weaker as they've been deprived of water food for hours.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea," Sakura states a little worried as they both can now see what looks to be a dinosaur roaming the desert.

"Where's the adventure in the best idea?!" Natsu shouts as he pounds fists together creating a mini magic circle which creates fire on both his hands.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Sakura asks curiously as Natsu looks up to her confused.

"I don't know what that is, but this is magic." Natsu retorts confusing Sakura as he jumps into the air towards the dinosaur. Sakura decides to be on standby with her medical Ninjutsu once this inevitably goes wrong.

"Sakura!" A voice suddenly calls out. Sakura turns to find Neji, Tenten, and an unconscious Rock Lee riding on Neji's back.

"Team Guy!" Sakura shouts out relieved to see some of her friends. They continue to run up to Sakura and finally reach her placing Lee on the ground as the two fall exhausted. "What happened to him?"

"Some green guy came up to us and demanded to start fighting with us. Lee took the brunt of the assault." Neji explains before I realize he still has his Byakugan activated.

"So, you used your Byakugan to come find me. I'll see what I can do." Sakura informs the two as she puts her ear to his chest. "He's still breathing, but he needs water and quick."

"There's an ocean that way," Neji replies pointing west. "I don't think it's close enough though,"

"Is there nothing else nearby?" Sakura asks worried as she can't treat Lee without clearing his respiratory system of all the sand.

"Who's your friend?" Tenten asks curiously looking past Sakura and to Natsu who is punching the dinosaur.

"Some weird guy with an even weirder Jutsu that doesn't require hand signs from what I can tell. His name is Natsu." Sakura explains to Tenten as Neji takes a look at him with his Byakugan.

"He doesn't have any Chakra points," Neji states surprising both Sakura and Tenten. "I mean, there's something there flowing through his body like Chakra, but it isn't Chakra."

"How is that even possible? Everything should have Chakra." Tenten states a little bewildered.

"The dinosaur's is even weirder. It's completely different to Natsu's." Neji explains curiously as he starts to look harder before turning off the Byakugan and resting his head on the sand. "I've been using my Byakugan at long range for hours upon hours now. I need to rest."

"Wait, I need you to look for anybody else. Naruto, Sasuke, somebody else that could get me and Lee to the water and fast." Sakura asks Neji who nods activating his Byakugan. He begins looking around the desert seeing Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino. He then looks farther out towards the ocean and sees Erza and Krillen flying towards them.

"Two people who can fly are headed our way. One has wings, the other does not." Neji informs me as he suddenly holds his head in pain. "I need to rest, but Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino are at the edge of the desert in the opposite direction. I can't see anybody else in this desert."

"Thank you Neji, hopefully the two flying people are peaceful." Sakura comments as she glances over at Natsu who is suddenly flung back by the dinosaur's tail due to Natsu being exhausted.

Meanwhile three ships enter the Earth's orbit and suddenly crash into the Earth causing a massive crater. One of the beings in the circular pods steps out.

"Oh Kakarott, how stupid can you be." He retorts before turning to his two compatriots who climb out of their pods as well.

"Hehe, it seems Raditz's brother can't even carry out a mission properly." One of them retorts jokingly making Raditz visibly upset making him pin the alien to the ground.

"Scarface, what did I tell you about disrespecting me? You and Shorty should know your place under me." Raditz retorts letting go and standing back before activating his scouter. "Lots of powerful energies on this planet. Both of you turn on your scouters and head towards the coordinates I'm about to send you. I'll go after the larger power levels."

"Yes sir," Both retort begrudgingly as they receive coordinates to some sort of desert. They both then fly off towards the coordinates provided while Raditz heads towards a mountain range.

Meanwhile Goku comes home to pick up Gohan in order to take him out to go see Master Roshi at Kame House.

"I'm home Chi Chi!" Goku announces as he flies into the entrance.

"Where have you been?" Chi Chi shouts at Goku storming into the living room with Gohan running up to his Dad.

"Hehe, sorry Chi, I was so preoccupied with training I nearly forgot about the reunion!" Goku remarks excitedly as he picks up Gohan and hoists him onto his shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Gohan shouts excitedly.

"Alright, hold on tight!" Goku tells Gohan as he summons the Nimbus to him and he steps on it before rocketing off into the sky towards Kame House.

Meanwhile Sakura and Tenten Natsu and wait for the two fliers to hurry and get to them as fast as they can.

"I have dinner!" Natsu shouts triumphantly as he carries over the large dinosaur before seeing Tenten and Neji. "Who are these two?"

"They're friends, but right now we're waiting for someone to be able to take Lee to the shore." Sakura explains to Natsu who sits down even more exhausted than before. "You really shouldn't have used up all your energy on that,"

"What are you talking about? I'm just now getting fired up!" Natsu shouts before his stomach rumbles causing him to sit back down.

"Look! There's one of the fliers right now!" Tenten announces as a flying man is making his way towards dressed up in some sort of armor. "That guy doesn't look too friendly though,"

"Well we've lost the moment to get out of here, so if he wants a fight we can give him one." Sakura states a little unsure if they can herself. Scarface lands in front of Sakura, Natsu, Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee looking at them all and not seeing anyone who could be Kakarott aside from maybe Rock Lee. "Please help us. We need to Lee and I to the shore, so I can save him!"

Scarface reaches up to his face turning on his scouter to measure their power levels.

"Heh, not too bad. You will all be a good warm up." Scarface retorts firing a Ki blast at Sakura sending her into the sand behind everybody.

"You did it now!" Natsu shouts pounding his fists together lighting them on fire before lunging at Scarface to punch him. Scarface grabs Natsu's hands and swings him around before throwing him into the sand. Neji wakes up dodging Natsu's body as it was thrown his way.

"Byakugan!" Neji commands activating his Byakugan and dodging a Ki blast from Scarface. Although it isn't Chakra, Neji is able to tell with his Byakugan when a Ki blast is about to be emitted due to how the Ki is pushed out of Scarface's body. Neji grabs a kunai from his bag and throws it at Scarface which just bounces off him. "Tenten, grab Lee and get out of here!"

"Got it!" Tenten states picking up Lee and jumping away from the fight before suddenly being grabbed by Scarface midair. Neji jumps up still trying to figure out how to block the flow of whatever type of energy he's using. However, as he can't find them just yet Neji opts to just kick Scarface in the stomach making him let go of Tenten.

"You brat!" Scarface shouts taking Neji by the ankles and throwing him hundreds of feet into the air.

"Cha!" Sakura suddenly shouts jumping into the air and punching Scarface in the jaw. The punch sends Scarface back into the sand. Sakura looks up not knowing how to save Neji. "Come on Sakura, think!"

Suddenly, Erza flies in catching Neji by the arm with everybody looking at the majestic wings in shock.

"Erza!" Natsu shouts from the ground looking up at the red-haired woman as Krillen flies up next to her.

"This guy the guy we're looking for?" Krillen asks Erza as she shakes her head pointing to Natsu with her sword.

"Finally, someone worth a challenge on his planet!" Scarface interrupts turning on his scouter to see Erza's high power level before realizing that she isn't that far behind him. He puts his hands out. "Time to die!"

"We need to move!" Neji tells Erza and Krillen as Scarface begins unleashing multiple Ki blasts at the trio from the ground. Erza begins maneuver around them but is hit by one of the blasts causing her to lose control of her Heaven's Wheel form and start falling to the ground. Krillen counters the Ki blasts by firing his own to stop them from hitting Erza and Neji. However, Krillen quickly realizes he couldn't stop all of them and they hit him without the chance for him to block causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"I can't… focus." Erza states not being able to harness her magic due to being in her Heaven's Wheel form for too long. Sakura then jumps up catching Neji and Erza before tumbling to the ground leaving them all sprawled out in the sand.

"Looks like you'll all be dead soon enough." Scarface retorts laughing maniacally while forming a bigger Ki blast in his hand aimed for Neji, Erza, and Sakura.

"Chidori!" Someone shouts as suddenly electricity starts to spill out of Scarface's chest.

"Sasuke?" Sakura states hopeful as Scarface hits the ground revealing Kakashi with a hand covered in blood. Sakura turns away disappointed, but thankful for Kakashi.

"I saw the commotion and all the weird energy being thrown out, so I thought I'd come help. Figures it would be you or Naruto at the center of it." Kakashi remarks sighing audibly as he pulls down his headband deactivating his Sharingan. "Now, where are we?"


	3. Episode 2: Kakarott?

**Wow, this took waaay too long. The reason this one chapter took forever to finish was mainly because of me not being satisfied with how I was writing it. I wrote this one chapter from scratch about 5 times and so I just stuck with this draft. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **Dragon Tail Shippuden Episode 2 "Kakarott?"**_

Sakura looks wide eyed at Kakashi getting a weird smile on her face. "Kakashi sensei, you're here too!"

"Indeed, but I want an answer. Where are we?" Kakashi asks turning to Natsu and Erza.

"Wow, that so cool!" Natsu gleams not hearing a single word that Kakashi said and being stuck on the Chidori that was plunged into the fallen enemy.

"With respect, we have no clue where we are either." Erza states standing back up weakly. "Hm, it seems that for whatever reason my connection to my magic reserves feel strained like it's not even there."

Natsu stands up testing out a punch of fire feeling the same weakening affect.

"I don't know about magic, but my chakra reserves depleted a lot faster then what I'm accustomed to by using Chidori. It shouldn't have taken this much out of me." Kakashi remarks falling to the ground completely winded.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouts running over to see if he was alright.

"I'm alright Sakura, but we need to get out of this damn desert." Kakashi states sitting back up as Erza looks around for Krillen seeing him buried in the sand.

"He… he protected me." Erza mutters to herself in disbelief walking over to him and pulling him out of the sand. Krillin slowly starts to open up his eyes awakening from his unconscious state.

"Heh, it seems like the battle is handled." Krillen remarks seeing the dead Saiyan face down on the ground. He then pulls a small sack off his belt taking out a bean a plopping it into his mouth crunching on it and suddenly healing with Erza watching in shock.

"You've healed!" She exclaims in disbelief with Krillen nodding.

"They're called Sensu Beans. We've been stockpiling them for a few years now just in case something bad might happen. Here, take one." Krillen explains to her handing her a small green bean which she eats causing her to feel a sudden rush of Ki and Magic.

"This is incredible!" Erza shouts reinvigorated as Krillen gets up giving one to everybody present healing them and powering them up. However, Rock Lee is still unconscious.

"Hold on Lee! We're gonna get you back to Konoha!" Neji tells Lee putting him on his back while activating the Byakugan. "I'm going to take him to shore, but from what I can see there might be two more like this guy and a lot stronger as well."

Neji jumped off with Tenten right behind him leaving Natsu, Krillen, Kakashi, Sakura, and Erza.

"Shore? This place is sounding less and less like the Hidden Sand." Sakura states with Kakashi nodding as well.

"The hidden sand? You guys can't find it or something?" Natsu asks jokingly with Erza slapping him upside the head.

"It seems we may not be from the same world. When I was flying around I saw no other magic users and technology that seemed far too advanced for anything in our world." Erza explains with Kakashi going into deep thought over the matter.

"It would explain why we had such a tough time controlling our different forms of energy and why this new one feels so different." Kakashi remarks before nodding realizing this is probably the best theory they could have.

Meanwhile Naruto and Shikamaru finally make it out of the desert reaching a type of tropical jungle.

"This isn't Konoha," Naruto states the obvious as Ino moans from on top of Shikamaru's back.

"Listen, this is a drag, but we need to keep going. Any kind of water will help wash her off." Shikamaru remarks with Naruto nodding in agreement as they both jump into the forest searching for a body of water.

"Hey Shikamaru, over here!" Naruto shouts with Shikamaru quickly jumping over to Naruto and seeing what he was referring to. It was a beautiful lake hidden inside of a cave with a waterfall washing into it.

"Perfect, now we need to get Ino taken care of and we can take a break." Shikamaru retorts jumping down and dabbing a bit of water onto his hands rubbing them on Ino's face to clean off the dirt and sand on her. Naruto watches concerned when suddenly an explosion is set off right next to them throwing the three of them into the lake.

"Nothing personal, but I'm going to need you to die now!" Shorty shouts firing off multiple Ki blasts into the water with Naruto and Shikamaru diving in as Ino begins to sink. Naruto jumps out of the water while Shikamaru grabs Ino.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouts creating 7 clones around him that all charge at Shorty one by one which he easily destroys with a single ki blast to each.

"Is that all you got kid?" Shorty taunts with Naruto putting up the ninja sign again summoning 20 Shadow Clones this time.

"I'm just getting started!" One of the clones shouts as they charge at Shorty who punches a few away with little effort. Suddenly, a majority of the clones disappear causing a smoke cloud to form over the battlefield as the Naruto suddenly jumped above it all with another clone forming a ball of air in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouts slamming the ball of chakra and air into Shorty throwing him away from Naruto and Shikamaru leaving his entire chest piece of armor in ruin.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to kill me!" Shorty shouts standing back before suddenly a sword is plunged through his back and he drops to the floor dead.

"Long time no see… Naruto." A familiar voice states as Sasuke steps forward.

"S-Sasuke?"

Meanwhile Goku finally arrives at Kame House with Gohan wrapped around his leg happily riding the Nimbus. Bulma and Master Roshi hear Goku land outside and run out to greet him.

"Goku! It's been a while!" Bulma shouts excitedly getting to see her old friend once again.

"Has it? It's hard to keep track." Goku laughs rubbing the back of his head as Gohan looks at Bulma and Roshi.

"That kid, he looks eerily familiar to Goku." Roshi thinks to himself before nearly falling over. "G-Goku, is that kid…?"

"Yep, he's my son!" Goku declares to the two who both stumble back in shock. "Say, where's Krillin, I really wanted to see how much stronger he'd gotten."

"Well actually Roshi was just explaining to me that Krillin had to go help some woman that tried attacking him." Bulma explains to Goku who just nods not really understanding.

Elsewhere Piccolo trains in the desert recently satisfied with a good fight between him and some kids he had found. However, he suddenly feels a very strong energy heading towards who is much more powerful than him.

"Ggh, what is this power?" Piccolo asks himself as Raditz drops down right in front of Piccolo. "Who are you?"

"Hm, a Namekian. That's definitely not Kakarott." Raditz retorts joking with himself. "Don't talk down to me Namekian. What are you doing so far away from your home world?"

"Namekian? I don't know what nonsense you're spouting, but I'm a demon." Piccolo retorts with Raditz nearly bursting into laughter.

"You really think that I'm stupid Namekian? Whatever, you aren't worth my time anyways." Raditz states flying back into the air and heading off towards another strong energy reading. Piccolo sits in thought wondering where such a power could've come from out of nowhere.

"Um, excuse me?" A shaky girl voice asks from behind Piccolo as he looks around to see Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, and Shino. "Can you help us find a way out of this desert?"

"Hinata, this guy doesn't look too friendly. Maybe we should back off." Kiba retorts with Akamaru growling at Piccolo.

"It'd be wise to listen to Kiba," Shino comments as Piccolo puts a hand up generating a Ki blast.

"Leave," Piccolo tells the team calmly when suddenly ice starts running through the ground encasing Piccolo's arm.

"Hey now, the lady asked a question. Best to answer her." Gray states with his shirt suddenly popping off causing Hinata to stumble back a bit.

"Put back on your shirt!" Lucy shouts at Gray knocking the back of his head with Gray slapping her in the back of the head as well.

"We're in the desert you fool!" Gray shouts at her as Piccolo breaks out of the icy bonds placed on him.

"What is going on? Why are so many people bothering me?" Piccolo asks himself before firing off two Ki blasts at the two groups before flying into the air and leaving the five alone. The two groups are thrown back by the Ki blasts, but not injured.

"Hey, thanks for the assist!" Kiba shouts at Lucy and Gray who walk over to the other group.

"It was our pleasure, but from what you guys said, are you all lost too?" Lucy asks Hinata who nods turning away from Gray who still hasn't put back on his shirt.

"We were out on a mission for the Hidden Leaf and somehow ended up here," Shino explains to the pair.

"That sounds similar to our situation. We were trying to stop this Dark Magic Guild and somehow ended up here." Gray retorts worried about what will happen while they're gone.

"Dark magic?" Kiba asks curiously.

"Yeah like forbidden magic that's not allowed to be used," Lucy explains to the group.

"Oh, so you mean forbidden Jutsu, got it." Kiba states as both groups don't realize that they aren't talking about he same kind of energy.

Meanwhile Raditz draws closer to the new energy signature he picked up on his scouter seeing a small island off in the distance.

"So, what's the kid's name?" Roshi asks Goku curiously.

"Chi Chi and I named him Gohan!" Goku tells them enthusiastically as Gohan runs around the beach after having taken off his hat.

"Goku, that wouldn't happen to be the Four-Star Dragon Ball, would it?" Bulma asks picking it up off the sand.

"Yeah! I wanted his Grandpa to be watching over him." Goku explains when suddenly he turns around putting his guard up after sensing Raditz's power level heading straight for them. "Somebody is coming,"

At that second, Raditz lands on the beach seeing Goku, Bulma, Roshi, and Gohan with Gohan running back over to his father.

"It's about time we spoke… Kakarott."

* * *

 **Hopefully it doesn't take me as long to get the next part finished, but tell me what you guys thought! Is this going place you dudes enjoy? Anything you want to see? Any ideas you want to share? I'm honestly open for suggestions as I've only truly planned the Saiyan Saga completely out.**


	4. Episode 3: The One Day Warning

**Just wrote this after posting the last chapter. I think I'm getting back into my groove which is nice. I'm having a pretty unclear debate in my head right now over some of the pairings. I thought I'd try to stay as canon as possible, but honestly I really want to do something different. So from now on I'm writing with the intent that Naruto x Sakura is going to be a thing along with a lot of other pairings.**

* * *

 _ **Dragon Tail Shippuden Episode 3 "The One Day Warning"**_

"Kakarott? Who's that?" Goku asks confused with Raditz stumbling back.

"Is it possible he's forgotten who he was?" Raditz asks himself wondering how something could have happened. "Your name is Kakarott and many years ago you were sent to this planet to destroy it and its people! I am your brother and you are a proud Saiyan warrior!"

"What? But I'm human." Goku retorts confused while Bulma and Roshi remember how Goku transformed into a Great Ape so many years ago. "Hey, you have a tail I used to!"

Raditz then realizes that Goku's tail was no longer there. "Who did that to you!?" Raditz shouts suddenly angered that anybody would try cutting off his tail.

"Hm? Oh, it fell off." Goku states completely oblivious to Raditz's sudden anger.

"Kakarott, you failure! Either destroy humanity right now or face my wrath!" Raditz shouts at him forming a large Ki blast in his hands.

"Gohan get behind me!" Goku shouts at him which Gohan does while being very frightened. Raditz takes notice of the boy and then sees his tail.

"Your son!? You created a half breed!" Raditz shouts infuriated that his brother would go so far as to protect Gohan. Before Goku can even say anything, Raditz charges at him punching him in the stomach and sending him through Kame House before picking up Gohan. "I'll give you an ultimatum Kakarott! Either deliver to me 1,000 dead humans or your son will die! You have until sunset."

"Gohan, no!" Goku shouts barely getting back up while Raditz flies off with Gohan crying for his Dad to save him.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke stare off both having not seen each other in 3 years.

"Sasuke…,"

"What? Having a hard time seeing your failures, Naruto?" Sasuke asks in a condescending tone as suddenly both of them charge at each other with Naruto taking out his kunai blocking Sasuke's sword.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha!" Naruto shouts kneeing Sasuke in the stomach when suddenly a puff of smoke surrounds him meaning Sasuke used substitution.

"Don't make me laugh. You're weak." Sasuke states bringing down his sword onto Naruto's back making Naruto yell out in pain before jumping away from Sasuke.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouts creating 7 more of himself all charging at Sasuke which he all slices down with relative ease. Naruto throws a few kunai at Sasuke which he blocks with his sword.

"See? You're weak compared to me." Sasuke retorts confidently as he suddenly locks up. "What the…,"

"Sorry Naruto, but I wasn't about to sit around and watch you get sliced." Shikamaru states with a Shadow attached to Sasuke. "Shadow possession, success."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaims surprised that he would interfere with his fight with Sasuke.

"I see, so this was your plan. Somehow transport me just outside Konoha and detain me." Sasuke remarks annoyed that he was caught and couldn't move with Naruto and Shikamaru looking at each other confused.

"We didn't bring you here Sasuke," Naruto tells Sasuke who doesn't believe what he's saying. Suddenly Ino starts coughing up water as she begins to wake up. "Ino, you're awake!"

Ino just barely manages to sit up against the log that Sasuke had used for his substitution.

"S-Sasuke? What's he doing here?" Ino asks curiously not even sure where here is herself as she was just in Konoha.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We all just appeared here." Naruto explains to Ino briefing her and Sasuke on where they woke up and the state they were in.

Meanwhile Sakura's group in the desert decide on their next move.

"We need to figure out if anymore people like us were sent to this new world," Sakura states stumped on how to do so.

"I can sense them. You guys have a lot of friends. We should probably grab the ones still in the desert first though." Krillen explains to Sakura before telling her that a group of 4 people with Chakra seem to be still in the desert.

"That's perfect! Point us in the direction and we'll go grab them and meet you back here." Sakura retorts excitedly with Krillen pointing out where she needs to go and handing her a handful of Sensu beans.

"Exactly how many of us are still unaccounted for?" Kakashi asks Krillen who goes back to concentrating seeing Hinata's team alongside Gray and Lucy before seeing Naruto and his group. "There's about 13 more of you guys we need to grab and take back to Kame House,"

"Thirteen? That's a lot more than what I expected to hear." Kakashi admits wondering what could be so powerful or advanced that it could transport 17 unwilling people to a different universe. "Point me in the direction of a group and you three can go grab the last one. We need to get everybody in one area to discuss what we should do."

Krillen then explained to Kakashi where he need to go and the two groups headed out to pick up the others. After some time, Krillen's hard work paid off and Sakura was heading back with her group in tow.

"I still can't believe you're here Gaara, this situation is getting out of hand." Sakura states as herself, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Choji head towards the rendezvous point.

"Indeed, we tried heading towards where we though the Hidden Sand village would be, but it seems what you say might be true and we are in a different universe." Gaara retorts worried about the Hidden Sand and his sudden absence.

"From the sound of it, there are many powerful beings in this world as well." Temari comments on how Sakura had to fight against Scarface.

"If Kakashi sensei wasn't there, we most likely wouldn't be having this conversation." Sakura states as they finally reach the rendezvous point and begin waiting for Kakashi and Krillen's groups to get there.

"That'd be very unfortunate," Gaara remarks with Sakura realizing that it had been the first time she had seen him since he became Kazekage.

"If Naruto is here, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that you became Kazekage from you instead of one of us." Sakura remarks with Gaara nodding.

"With the power of youth, I return!" Lee shouts in the distance as him, Neji, and Tenten are starting to come into sight.

"You have anything to eat?" Choji asks Kankuro who shakes his head with Choji lowering his in disappointment.

"Lee, I'm glad to see you're better!" Sakura shouts at the group of 3 as Tenten and Neji sigh realizing that giving him a Sensu Bean after waking him up just made him more hyper. In the distance, Krillen's group is also returning with Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Lucy, and Gray behind them. "It seems like everybody is almost here!"

Meanwhile Kakashi finally reaches Naruto surprised to find what can only be described as something from a horror film. Naruto was bloodied on the ground with Shikamaru half in the water unconscious, and Ino with a sword plunged into her arm pinning her to a nearby tree.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouts concerned running over to him and force feeding him a Sensu bean.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks starting to feel his wounds being healed.

"It's me Naruto. Just rest, who did this to you?" Kakashi asks Naruto worried that the answer is worst than what we wants to hear.

"Sasuke, that curse mark of his knocked Shikamaru out and he went on a rampage. I tried to stop him, but he was too powerful." Naruto explains as Kakashi helps sit back up.

"It's not your fault, you treated him like a friend. Just rest here, I'm going to give Ino and Shikamaru the same bean I gave you." Kakashi explains pulling Shikamaru out of the water and giving him a bean before turning to Ino taking the sword out of her arm and feeding her a bean as well. "Naruto, I'm going to need you to listen carefully."

"Okay, I'm listening." Naruto replies.

"You 3 need to head west. I'm going to track down Sasuke." Kakashi explains to Naruto who nearly stood up completely in defiance.

"I can't leave you to fight him alone Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouts determined with Kakashi shaking his head.

"You three need better medical attention which Sakura can give you once you meet up with them." Kakashi states while helping Shikamaru get back up to his feet.

Naruto hadn't thought about seeing Sakura again after all the craziness had started and he wondered how much she had changed.

"Listen to him Naruto, this is beyond you right now." Shikamaru tells Naruto as Ino stands back up agreeing with Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Fine, but let's hurry!" Naruto tells the two of them as he dashes off with Shikamaru and Ino not far behind him.

"You can come out now Sasuke," Kakashi states lifting up his headband activating his Sharingan before look over to Sasuke who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Do you intend on fighting me as well Kakashi? It'll end the same for you as it did for them." Sasuke retorts confidently coming out of the shadows.

"It's good to see you Sasuke. Still hanging out with Orochimaru?" Kakashi retorts angering Sasuke as he charges forward striking at Kakashi only to have his hand grabbed by Kakashi and be thrown into a nearby tree. "So brash and quick to anger. Have you actually earned anything over the past three years?"

Meanwhile…

"Goku, you can't go after him, he's way to strong for you!" Roshi shouts at Goku pleading for him to not go after Raditz.

"What am I supposed to do? He has my son!" Goku shouts determined when suddenly Piccolo lands on the small island. "If you're here for a rematch it's going to have to wait,"

"Quite the opposite this time. I'm here to offer my help against that freak who took your kid." Piccolo states with Goku, Roshi, and Bulma reeling back in surprise.

"I appreciate it, but we're gonna need more than just us to beat my supposed brother. Luckily, I've been keep tabs on a few people in a nearby desert who can help." Goku states having been sensing the energy of everyone in the desert feeling how strong they are. Goku quickly summons the nimbus and takes off with Piccolo towards the desert.

Meanwhile Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino draw closer to Sakura's group worried about Kakashi and if he'll be able to turn the tides on Sasuke by himself.

"He'll be alright Naruto. Not everybody gets chosen to be a Jonin or work a member of the Anbu. Sasuke is going to have his hands full." Shikamaru comforts Naruto as they start to see Sakura's group in the distance. "Also, I'd be careful about making Sakura mad. She trained directly under Tsunade."

"Is that… Naruto?" Sakura thinks to herself seeing Naruto's orange clothes off in the distance.

"Sakura!" Naruto calls out jumping into full view and landing in front of Sakura. Sakura immediately wraps her arms around Naruto in a hug.

"It's been so long, it's so good to see you!" She declares excitedly before letting go.

"Yeah it has been a while. You've changed a lot!" Naruto exclaims before seeing the rest of his friends in the crowd of people. "Everybody!"

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba retorts playing with Akamaru.

"Choji!" Shikamaru exclaims relieved as Choji comes running up to him and Ino.

"We were both so worried you knucklehead!" Ino shouts at him before the three embraces in a hug.

"Gaara?" Naruto asks seeing Gaara out of the corner in his eye.

"Hello Naruto," Gaara replies.

"Naruto stand still for a second!" Sakura shouts at him as she tries to heal some cuts on his face.

"So, you fought some green guy?" Natsu asks Gray who nods. "What did he look like? Broccoli? Spinach? Green beans?"

"Green beans for sure," Gray states as Lucy hits both him and Natsu upside the head.

"Stop relating our villains to food!" She shouts ruthlessly as suddenly Piccolo and Goku draw close enough for Krillen to sense their energies.

"It seems like my friend is headed this way, but something feels off. I've never felt him this angry before." Krillen tells Erza who nods readying her sword in case of an attack. "I… didn't mean that, but sure."

"Krillin! We're gonna need your help!" Goku shouts as he lands next to Krillin with Piccolo floating in the air high above the others.

"What's wrong?" Krillin asks worriedly.

"My son… he was kidnapped by this crazy strong guy!" Goku exclaims with Krillin reeling from the revelation that Goku has a son before turning to the massive group of people behind him. However, before Krillin can even get out a word Natsu pushes past him going eye-to-eye with Goku.

"I'm going to help you get your son back!" Natsu declares with a fiery passion for all around him to see.


	5. Episode 4: A Fated Battle!

**A new chapter is here! I'm honestly excited that this story is drawing in so much attention.**

 **However, I do have a few questions I'd like for you guys to answer! I have a poll running on my profile whether Naruto and Natsu should both learn the Kaioken and Spirit or not. As you can imagine this could change a lot, so happy voting!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Tail Shippuden Episode 4 "A Fated Battle"**_

"I'm going to help you get your son back!" Natsu declares with a fiery passion for all around him to see.

"I'm coming too!" Naruto states mainly wanting something to punch to get his mind off of Sasuke.

"Great, can you guys fly?" Goku asks them curiously as they look at each other a little concerned. "No huh? Well I can only carry two people unless one of you can get on Nimbus."

"The cloud? Should be easy enough." Naruto remarks jumping onto Nimbus but falls straight through and lands on the ground. "Ow! What gives?"

"Only the pure of heart can ride Nimbus," Goku explains with Sakura chuckling at the fact that Naruto isn't pure hearted.

"I'd rather not. I'll just fly using my flames!" Natsu declares starting to get fired up as he ignites his hands which alarms Goku.

"Your hands are on fire!" Goku shouts wondering why Natsu isn't as worried as he is.

"Right? It's so cool! I'm getting fired up just thinking about getting into a massive fight!" Natsu shouts excitedly with Goku nodding with the same feeling.

"I'll follow on foot. I'm fast enough to keep up." Naruto retorts not wanting to be carried around by some stranger.

"I guess it's settled then, does anyone else want to come?" Goku asks with only Gray volunteering to go as long as he gets to ride on the cloud which Goku agrees to.

"The rest of us will follow closely behind and be your backup if you need medical assistance." Sakura explains to Naruto handing him Krillin's bag of Sensu beans.

"We'll be off then, let's go!" Goku tells Naruto, Natsu, and Gay who nod with Gray hopping onto the Nimbus with Goku and Natsu propelling himself in the air with his flames while Naruto begins running as fast as he can to keep up with the group.

Meanwhile Kakashi faces off with Sasuke with both their strengths on full display.

"Chidori!" They both shout creating the lightning in their hands and charging at each other when suddenly Kakashi stops his Chidori tackling Sasuke to the ground instead.

"Get off me!" Sasuke yells as Kakashi puts a finger over his mouth making a shushing sound with a weird fear in his eyes.

"Stay very quiet," Kakashi tells him as suddenly a Ki blast flies down from the sky blowing both of them away from each other into trees.

"Haha! It seems like I'll get to have some fun while my brother proves himself to be a Saiyan warrior." Raditz declares flying down with a now unconscious Gohan in hand.

"That armor, he has to be somehow associated with that guy I took down before!" Kakashi thinks to himself worrying as he can tell that Raditz is way more powerful than Scarface. A flurry of Ki blasts is then sent out at Kakashi with him only managing to dodge thanks to his Sharingan.

"Lightning Blade!" Sasuke shouts enveloping his sword with the electricity from Chidori and jumping up slicing at Raditz who manages to dodge the attack by flying out of the range.

"Funny, you seem to be more powerful than that white-haired fool, yet he has the higher power level." Raditz states grabbing Sasuke by the arm and kicking him down into the ground causing the ground to rupture into pieces.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouts throwing two shuriken at Raditz who disintegrates them with a Ki blast.

"Such a primitive weapon won't work on a Saiyan!" Raditz shouts at Kakashi creating a bigger Ki Blast and sending it at Kakashi who quickly realizes he can't dodge it.

"I guess I have no choice. Kamui!" Kakashi declares activating the Mangekyo Sharingan and swallowing the Ki blast with a black hole. Kakashi quickly deactivates the Mangekyo Sharingan, but it leaves Raditz in a completely confused state.

"What sorcery is this!?" Raditz exclaims worried what could happen if it was used on him. "It seems you might be worth my time after all,"

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Prison Jutsu!" Kakashi shouts creating a hand sign before suddenly the ground around Raditz starts to shoot up wrapping around his body and forcing him to drop Gohan.

"Pathetic!" Raditz shouts breaking out of bonds sending rocks flying at Kakashi which he slices away with a kunai.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke suddenly shouts as a massive fireball starts barreling at Raditz which collides with him breaking off pieces of his armor and throwing the scouter off him.

"Exciting Year!" Raditz suddenly shouts charging at Sasuke kicking him in the air before punching and kicking him into the ground leaving Sasuke battered and bruised. Kakashi jumps into the air throwing kunai at the exposed skin left by the destroyed armor. The kunai pierce Raditz's skin, but he turns around with a Ki blast in hand firing it at Kakashi who dodges.

"If he can do anything more powerful than that then I'm finished. I need to end this." Kakashi thinks to himself placing a few smoke bombs on the ground as he prepares his Mangekyo Sharingan again.

"That's not gonna work on me!" Raditz declares pounding his hands together creating a shockwave to knock Kakashi and smoke out of the way. Raditz then begins preparing a pink energy ball in his hand. "Die! Saturday Crush!"

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" Kakashi shouts in a panic jumping back as the wall forms in front of which is easily torn down by the massive blast of pink energy that suddenly collides with Kakashi knocking him through several trees.

"See? Nothing can stand against a Saiyan warrior!" Raditz declares as Sasuke tries to get up raising his sword to slice down on Raditz before Raditz turns around firing a Ki blast into Sasuke throwing him back as well. Raditz then walks back over to his scouter reattaching it and activating it. "Hm, it seems as though Kakarott is headed this way with a few average power levels. Don't tell me you actually think you can beat me brother."

Goku, Naruto, Natsu, Gray, and Piccolo draw closer to the tropical forest that Raditz was headed towards and where Goku is sensing his energy.

"This is about where I left Kakashi to fight Sasuke. With any luck, we can get them to help us in this fight!" Naruto shouts at the others who couldn't hear him as they were flying far above him.

"Naruto, did you say something?" Natsu asks curiously lowering himself to Naruto.

"No… I didn't." Naruto replies when suddenly a pink energy erupts out of the forest aimed straight at their group. Naruto and Natsu manage to dodge it easily, but the pink blast knocks Goku and Gray out of the air and misses Piccolo entirely. Before they can react, Raditz comes flying out of the forest coming right at Naruto and Natsu.

"I'm getting fired up!" Natsu shouts excitedly directing the motion of his flames into a punch colliding with Raditz's punch sending Natsu into the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouts cloning 4 other versions of himself having them begin fighting with Raditz while he goes running into the forest to find Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Where's my son!?" Goku shouts at Raditz angrily as he defeats the Shadow clones.

"That pathetic child? He's better off in the forest where I left him. Do you seriously intend on fighting me brother?" Raditz asks Goku who gets into a fighting stance before charging at Raditz managing to get a good kick in on his face. Piccolo then comes up from behind kicking punching Raditz into the ground. "The Namekian too? You seem to have no shortage of weak friends Kakarott!"

"Friends don't make you weak!" Natsu shouts as he gets back up pounding his fists together reigniting them.

"Pathetic!" Raditz shouts as suddenly ice begins to move along the ground nearly capturing Raditz, but he manages to push himself into the air fast enough.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray shouts forming a cannon out of the ice and firing ice out of it towards Raditz who simply unleashes a Ki blast straight through the middle of it destroying the cannon. The shockwave from the Ki blast sends Gray flying as shoots shards of ice out at Raditz who simply blocks them.

"Is that all you have? I'm not even at my full power!" Raditz declares shooting a flurry of Ki blasts at Gray breaking the ground around him.

"I'm just getting heated up! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouts firing a massive blast of fire out of his mouth aimed directly at Raditz who swats it away before flying over and punching Natsu in the gut. Naruto enters the forest seeing the absolute devastation caused to it beginning to look around for Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Goku, I have a plan, but it requires some time to charge. Think you can handle it?" Piccolo tells Goku landing next to him.

"I'll try for Gohan's sake," Goku replies rushing directly at Raditz landing a good kick in just as he was about to unleash another volley of blasts.

"Brother, why do you protect these inferior life forms?" Raditz asks him flying back at Goku landing a flurry of punches and firing a Ki blast into his leg.

"Because these people are my family!" Goku declares putting his hands together. "KAME…!"

A blue glow starts to form in Goku's hands as Gray and Natsu watch Goku in relative shock as they haven't seen anything like it.

"HAME!" The energy in Goku's hands continue to grow surprising even Raditz. "HA!"

The blast is released as it barrels towards Raditz throwing him into the sky and destroying the rest of his armor. Raditz lands back on the ground slowly getting up.

"D-daddy?" Gohan asks with tears swelling in his eyes as comes out of the forest.

"Gohan, stay back!" Goku shouts worried as Raditz gets an evil grin and aims a blast at Gohan.

"This is for defying me Kakarott!" Raditz exclaims firing the full power blast at Gohan when suddenly Natsu jumps in front of the blast being thrown into the ground with a hole in his stomach.

"I… said I was going to save your kid." Natsu mutters to Goku as his eyes close and he dies.

"Natsu!" Gray shouts in disbelief running over and picking him. "Wake up you idiot!"

Goku and Piccolo could sense the energy fade within him as he died.

"He's dead," Piccolo states coldly turning back to Raditz seeing that Goku was beyond mad as he cast aside his weighted clothing.

Meanwhile Naruto continues to roam the forest before coming across the very injured Kakashi bloodied from the fight with Raditz before.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaims worried as he runs over looking at the damage Raditz had caused to him.

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi asks weakly as Naruto feeds him a Sensu bean. "Thank you,"

"Who did this to you?" Naruto asks dreading it being the guy that he left the others to fight.

"Long black hair, very strong. Same weird armor as another guy I fought." Kakashi explains to Naruto who realizes that it was Raditz and he gets up to start running back before Kakashi grabs him by the leg. "Naruto, be careful."

Naruto nods turning back to Kakashi to reveal red eyes and an angered expression on his face as the whiskers become more prominent. Naruto takes off as Kakashi struggles to sit back leaning against a destroyed tree.

Meanwhile Goku continues to gather his energy around him angrily with Piccolo and Gray watching in shock while Gray holds Natsu's lifeless body.

"W-what is this power?" Raditz stumbles back in shock at Goku's sudden increase in power.

"I need to focus," Piccolo thinks to himself as he puts two fingers to his head as Goku rushes off towards Raditz punching the confused Saiyan in the face throwing him into the sand.

"You're still pathetic when compared to me brother!" Raditz shouts grabbing Goku by the head shooting a Ki blast into him throwing him into the sky and kicking him back into the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto suddenly shouts as Naruto's clones come out of the tropical forest attacking Raditz who starts to be pushed back.

"Ice Make: Ice Spear!" Gray declares forming a spear made out of ice in his hand throwing it into Raditz's leg which he is unable to block.

"I'll kill you for hurting Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouts angrily as the Nine tails chakra runs through him when suddenly a weird a red aura starts to develop as a tail starts to form behind him with Naruto letting out a loud howl.

* * *

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll linked in my profile!**


	6. Episode 5: Special Beam Cannon!

**Another chapter! Hopefully I become a bit more consistent now that we can start doing separate stories without 20 or so characters all in the same area. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Dragon Tail Shippuden Episode 5 "Special Beam Cannon!"**_

"I'll kill you for hurting Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouts as the ominous red chakra floats around him forming around him like an aura with a tail developing in the back.

"Wh-what is this energy?" Raditz shouts taking a step back in disbelief at how fast his power is rising. Naruto suddenly pounces forward slashing at Raditz who just only manages to block the attack being sent skidding across the sand.

"This guy is really strong," Goku comments excited as he watches standing in front of Piccolo who is charging his final attack.

"Natsu… I'm sorry." Gray tells the lifeless Natsu unsure what to do. Naruto lets out another howl before attacking Raditz again as a second tail begins to form increasing Naruto's power dramatically.

"This might be getting out of hand Goku. I don't think that kid is in control." Piccolo tells Goku trying to concentrate.

"What do you mean?" Goku asks Piccolo curiously as the second tail on Naruto is completed and he unleashes a flurry of attacks at Raditz who is beginning to become overwhelmed by Naruto's sudden power.

"Look with your eyes! That boy is clearly not in control of his own actions." Piccolo shouts at Goku annoyed and worried that Naruto could turn on them at any point.

"I need to end this fast! To think a non-Saiyan could hold such incredible power." Raditz think to himself grabbing Naruto by the arms and throwing him into the air. Raditz then forms two pink energy spheres in his hands before firing them off at Naruto. The energy spheres collide with Naruto causing a massive explosion midair. However, Naruto just lands on the ground unscathed with a third tail soon forming. "Impossible!"

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouts forming a ball of chakra and wind in his hand instantly not needing a Shadow Clone in his 3 tailed state. Naruto would then sprint forward at insane speeds slamming the Rasengan into Raditz's chest throwing him deep into the sand with a massive wound where it had hit. Naruto's skin would start to peal away as the red aura seemed to grow more intense turning around and glaring at Goku, Gray, and Piccolo.

"Goku, we can't take that thing. I'm going to need more time to charge up my attack, but once it's done I should be able to finish this fight." Piccolo explains to Goku who nods when suddenly Gray stands back up standing alongside Goku. "You're going to have to keep it still,"

"Leave that to me," Gray tells Goku and Piccolo slamming his palm onto the sand forming a magic circle. "Ice Make: Ice Prison!"

Ice would suddenly shoot out of the magical circle created by Gray skidding across the ground towards Naruto. However, before the ice can reach Naruto he slams his hands on the ground causing a shockwave throwing Gray back stopping the ice from going any further.

"You need to calm down!" Goku shouts charging forward landing a kick on Naruto's face and swinging his leg around for another one before getting punched by Naruto begin thrown away. Goku is able to stand up barely shooting a few Ki blasts at Naruto which don't do anything against him. Gray stands back up forming another magic circle.

"Ice Make: Ice Arrows!" Gray commands creating a bow and a quiver full of arrows which he begins to shoot at Naruto who isn't even bothered by the attacks as a fourth tail begins to appear.

"Goku, I'm done charging!" Piccolo declares which was all Gray and Goku needed to hear with Gray trying to freeze him in place and Goku beginning to form a blue energy in his hands.

"Kame… Hame… HA!" Goku shouts firing the powerful blast behind him throwing behind Naruto allowing for him to grab him from behind. "Now Piccolo!"

"This attack will kill you! Get out of the way!" Piccolo shouts as Gohan watches in horror.

"I… can't! He'll just dodge the attack and attack Gohan! Just do IT!" Goku shouts struggling to hold Naruto in place as the fourth tail continues to form.

"Daddy!" Gohan shouts worriedly.

"I'm sorry Gohan…," Goku mutters as Piccolo puts the two fingers on his head in front of him.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo declares as a blast of insane and compact power goes barreling towards Goku and Naruto ripping straight through both of their stomachs causing for Naruto to lose his tailed form as they both fall to the ground dying.

"Daddy no!" Gohan shouts in shock as Gray just watches in sadness. Gohan runs over to Goku trying to move him, but to no avail as the life fades from Goku's eyes. Just on the horizon the others are seen running towards the fight with Sakura being the first to see he damage.

"Narutoooo!" Sakura cries out running over to Naruto as fast as she can trying to activate her medical jutsu, but is too late as he dies. "No… Naruto."

Sakura would bury her head in Naruto's chest crying with Gohan doing the same for his Dad. Raditz would slowly get up having recovered from the attack against him from Naruto.

"All of you will perish soon enough! There are way more powerful people than me coming here and they'll destroy this whole planet!" Raditz declares shooting off into the sky with nobody being able to do anything due to being so exhausted.

"I can't believe we didn't all come. I might have been able to do something." Erza tells herself with Kakashi suddenly appearing putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It was a wise choice for everyone to not come. Naruto's power couldn't be controlled and without it we wouldn't have defeated Raditz which means nothing would have change if you had been here." Kakashi explains to her looking around at the various ninja and fairy tail members.

"He said that there were more coming. We need to be prepared for when they arrive." Piccolo states picking up Gohan and flying off into the air as Gohan tries to kick his way out of Piccolo's grasp.

"Are we not going to stop him? He just kidnapped that kid!" Kiba shouts with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"No, he's right. If there are more powerful people than Raditz headed here to destroy the planet then he isn't going to kill the kid, he's going to train him." Kakashi explains to Kiba not liking the idea of letting Piccolo have Gohan, but not having much of a choice.

"Um, we actually have a way of bringing back Goku, Naruto, and Natsu." Krillin announces to the group with them all reeling back in shock.

"How? How do we bring them back!?" Sakura and Gray ask Krillin in unison.

"We have these magical balls called Dragon Balls that can grant any wish. However, they're scattered all across the planet. Somebody would need to go get them." Krillin explains to Sakura and Gray. Just as both Sakura and Gray are about to volunteer Kakashi stops them.

"Listen, we may not have that long to train. We can't all be going after these Dragon Balls. Sakura, you will lead a team of three to go find them. Everyone else should go get stronger and explore this new world that we're in." Kakashi tells everyone with Sakura nodding as she begins to think up of a plan.

"Sorry our reunion was cut short, I'll see you around Hinata." Neji tells Hinata happily as they both hug with Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee going off in one direction and Hinata's team going in another.

"Hey Gray, was it? I'd like you to come with me if that's possible." Sakura tells Gray with him nodding happily. "You need to put back on your shirt though,"

"Ah come on, it's hot!" Gray shouts pointing at the desert surrounding them. Sakura would then walk over to Gaara.

"Lord Kazekage, I could use yours and Temari's assistance as well." She says with Gaara nodding.

"It'd be our honor bringing Naruto back," Gaara replies with Temari agreeing with him.

"I'm gonna follow one of the leaf's ninja teams. Don't worry about me!" Kankuro declares to Temari and Gaara who nod as he jumps off trying to catch up with Hinata's group.

"So, what about us?" Lucy asks Erza curiously wandering if they are going to go off and train too.

"I think we'll stick with you if that's fine," Erza asks Krillin who blushes.

"Uh yeah t-that's fine with me!" Krillin replies with the three of them turning to head to Kame House before Krillin turns back to Sakura taking out the Dragon Radar. "This will help track the Dragon Balls. But if it breaks Bulma is gonna kill me, so please try to keep it intact."

"Can do! Thank you!" Sakura states taking the radar and turning it on with a near instant reading coming from the forest. "Alright let's head out!"

Sakura, Gaara, Temari, and Gray take off into the forest leaving Kakashi with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"Before you go Shikamaru, I have a special request to ask of you." Kakashi tells them as he leans in to listen to what Kakashi has to tell him. "I need you, Ino, and Choji to follow after Raditz. I want to know his whereabouts. Stay completely out of his site and be careful."

"It'll be a drag, but I can see the strategy in it. Guess I have no other choice." Shikamaru retorts as him, Choji, and Ino begin heading in the direction after Raditz.

"In the meantime, I'm going to find you… Sasuke." Kakashi mutters to himself running into the forest.

* * *

 **And that's that! The Dead Zone movie stuff is coming along with a bunch of side stories involving the training done while Vegeta heads for Earth. Lot's of surprises in store and a lot is gonna change because of it! Hope you all enjoy and stick around!**


End file.
